


Psyche

by FireEye



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen, Telepathy, trope bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireEye/pseuds/FireEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaidan has a theory.  Liara fosters his experiment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Psyche

“I’m not quite sure what you’re asking.”

“Is it inborn, does it come to an asari naturally, or is it something you have to learn?”

“Mothers... parents, if they are both...”  Liara bobbed her head from side to side.  “Mothers will bond with their offspring, shaping their minds even before they are born.  This continues throughout the developmental phase – by the time they are ready to attempt such a mental connection for themselves, they will have been doing it all their lives.”

“Yeah, but...” Kaidan scratched the back of his head, chewing his lip.  “Is there any variation?  Are some more skilled than others?”

“There are some who are more skilled than others, naturally.  They could seek out the threads of your every thought and every memory.” Liara shrugged.  “Most are less adept.  It can take practice and skill.”

“Are there asari that _can’t_ do it?”

“If the asari is heterogenetic and raised by her father species, she may have trouble adapting to melding with others later in life.” Liara narrowed her eyes, contemplative.  “I have not heard of anyone who was completely unable.”

“Okay, so, how would you teach an asari who couldn’t?  Or who was having trouble?”

“I suppose you would guide them in the undertaking, not unlike a child.”

“So,” he waved his fork at the universe.  “Teach me.  Like a child.”

“It would be impossible.” Liara’s face twisted into the equivalent of a frown, mirroring the quirk of Shepard’s lip.  “You... Humans, are still very new to the galaxy.”

“No, but listen, has anyone ever even tried?”  Kaidan asked, reaching  across the table.  “Anyone at all?  All I’m saying is, maybe any biotic could do it.  Or anyone at all.  Imagine, any turian, any human....”

“If it doesn’t work, you can say I told you so.”

“I am not certain that would be a good idea.”  Liara stared at his hand on hers.  “Shepard can at times be very territorial.”

A soft smile crept across Kaidan’s face, and he pulled his hand back.  “Let me worry about Shepard, okay?”

“Liara.  Humans... heck, most, _any_ of the other species... we don’t ever get to have this kind of connection.  Can you imagine living your whole life, trapped inside your own head?”

“That would be...” The asari looked down at the table, fidgeting in her seat.  “Oh.”

~*~

Melding her consciousness with Lieutenant Alenko was easier than bonding with Commander Shepard.  He was, perhaps, merely more receptive to the experience.  Or perhaps he was right, and making an effort made all the difference.

He was, however, still very human.

“Are you all right, Lieutenant?”

“Yeah, okay, I wasn’t prepared for that.  That was...” Kaidan cleared his throat, attempting to rub the stars out of his eyes.  “That was a bit of a rush.”

“Indeed.” Liara cocked her head, and made an observation.  “You were holding your breath.”

~*~

Abruptly, she found herself again, separate and whole.  This time, severing the connection was not of her doing – Kaidan had shoved her back, not unlike the commander.

The haze of the memory she had touched, ever briefly, danced at the edge of her consciousness, and Liara pressed her hands to her lips.

Kaidan coughed.  A blush crept up his cheeks, and he wouldn’t meet her eyes.  “Let’s... uh... pretend that didn’t happen.”

~*~

It may have been pure human foolishness.  Striving for the unobtainable.

“We are all connected, by the fabric of the universe.”

Sitting cross-legged in a quiet corner of cargo bay, he sought the intangible.

“Threads in a tapestry.”  “Follow the strands.”

Ignoring all else, he focused on her face.  On her voice.  On the memory of her melting into him.

“Remember to breathe.”

The cargo bay faded into the background, as the universe constricted to fit the space between them.  Shades of green and gray surrounded him, ivy overgrowing crafted stone, alien and at once familiar.  It lasted a brief moment, before his thoughts overwhelmed him, and he was once again within his own mind.

“Ilos?” He blinked, gaze dipping to the grating at their knees, then up again.  “Was that...?”

“That... was...” Liara stared at him, and somehow Kaidan could imagine the expression as though she had uncovered some deep, distant artifact, long forgotten.  “You... This is amazing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Stray Idea: Asari melding is caused by the minute biotic manipulations of other people's brains. Pay me no mind.


End file.
